


can I get a yes (your majesty)

by Doodsxd



Series: D&D Works [12]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Begging, Cunnilingus, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons References, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Impact Play, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Piggyback Ride, Power Play, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: Yasfa absolutely did not expect to win when she agreed to spar with Siegrun.
Relationships: Yasfa/Siegrun Valahar
Series: D&D Works [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069412
Kudos: 2





	can I get a yes (your majesty)

**Author's Note:**

> title from queen by loren gray.  
> hope you enjoy it :)

**can I get a yes (your majesty)**

Yasfa absolutely did not expect to win when she agreed to spar with Siegrun. 

For one, the woman was enormous, strong and fearless. For another, they had decided on no weapons, which put Yasfa in disadvantage - after all, half of her magic depended on close weapon attacks. 

She didn’t expect to win - and she didn’t. 

“Come on, it’s Valahar tradition, the victorious valkyrie will carry the valuable opponent to their rest.” The redhead offered her hand. 

Mimi chuckles. “Oh, yeah. She carried me for hours when we fought. Have a good nap on her back, Yasfa.” 

It was all in good play, right? And she was hanging by a single thread of energy after getting her ass thoroughly handed to her, so her exhausted answer was “Sure.” 

SIegrun pulled her by one arm and promptly shifted Yasfa on her back, hands behind her knees, carrying her fairly easily - which was not an easy feat, considering that Yasfa was almost as burly as the other woman. 

Siegrun was warm and a little sweaty, but nothing that Yasfa wasn’t, too. Strangely, she smelled of something familiar to the genasi, although she could not pinpoint what, exactly. 

She fell asleep at some point between Siegrun carrying Yasfa into the guild opening the door to her room, but woke up as she heard the door shut behind the valkyrie. 

“You know,” Siegrun spoke, her voice raspy, “There is another Valahar tradition when valorous warriors fight like this…”

“Huh?” Yasfa noticed that Siegrun’s grip on her leg tightened, so she refrained from letting go of the woman’s neck. “What’s that?” 

“I never really thought about partaking on it.” She let go of Yasfa’s legs, dropping her carefully on the ground. “But you… you make me rethink some things, greenie.” 

The earth genasi bites her lower lip. She was inexperienced, for sure, but that didn’t mean she was dumb. “Tell me.” She asked in a whisper, as if her voice would break something fragile in the room. 

“How about I show you?” 

Heart hammering on her throat, Yasfa offered the barest of nods in response. In exchange, she got the reaction that she expected: her non-negligible weight was thrown on her bed, which creaked dangerously.

Siegrun looked just as feral as when they fought, but this time her eyes were completely present, taking Yasfa’s figure in. “You look good, greenie.” She pushed Yasfa’s hands out of the way, but allowed her to lean on her elbows to look back at her. _If you want something, you just take it_. Yasfa had heard those words being spoken by the valkyrie, and now she was feeling them on her skin. 

“So do you.” She ventured, teeth worrying over her lower lip. “So… you won.” 

“Aye.” The woman answered, eyes locked on Yasfa’s, nostrils flaring as if she could smell what was happening inside the genasi’s pants. 

Her thighs pressed into each other as Yasfa tried to quench that heat building inside of her somehow. “Aren’t you going to come claim your prize?” 

A sound like a low growl came out of Siegrun’s chest, echoing right into Yasfa’s bones. Next thing she knew, the threads of her top were ripped, just before her pants were unceremoniously pulled down, revealing the wetness trapped between her skin and the leather, glistening underneath the sliver of light coming from the half-open curtains. 

Siegrun knelt down to finish the business, pulling Yasfa’s boots off to peel her pants from her calves. Yasfa knew it was only for practical reasons, but to see the valkyrie on her knees made a sound punch its way up her throat, catching Sieg’s attention. 

“Oh, so _that_ ’s how it is.” Her grin turned feral. “Usually I wouldn’t allow it, but you fought valiantly. If anyone deserves me on my knees right now, it’d be you, after all that becoming-a-giant thing.” 

“Sieg, _please_ ,” She broke in a cry, anxiously waiting for the touch that would put a full stop on that endless torture. 

It came slowly, like a lioness preparing to pounce, never breaking eye contact. Yasfa felt too much like prey, but she was quite ready to be thoroughly devoured. 

Siegrun’s body made its way up Yasfa’s, staring her in her eyes. A single peck on the genasi’s lips and she made her way down, kneeling again. Her hands spread Yasfa’s thighs and put them over her shoulders, efficiently stopping her from even thinking about trying to shut her legs or hide herself from the woman. 

With everything laid bare, Sieg’s hands sliding up to land on her breasts were almost a welcome cover, making her feel a little less _open_ \- she knew the woman would protect her if needed, and that was enough for her not to feel too vulnerable, despite the position. 

Her vision came to focus when she noticed Siegrun had been patiently waiting for Yasfa to look at her, smirking when she did. 

“I want your eyes on me and your hands on the bed at all times, greenie.” She instructed and Yasfa nodded solemnly, moaning when rewarded with a squeeze to her flesh. “Good girl.” 

Her eyes never left Yasfa’s as she bent down, tongue out, and took her first taste of the genasi, _almost_ making her break her promise and shut her eyes. 

Yasfa fought the urge with all her might, biting her lower lip instead. 

Except for blinking, Yasfa kept her promise - and, by Jureg, was she rewarded. Siegrun had a grip like a stone wall, keeping Yasfa exactly where she wanted her while her tongue explored every line, every furrow and elevation of her, tasting and memorizing it all like she was a cup of ambrosia and her utmost desire was to live forever. 

Yasfa kept on gripping the flimsy sheets that covered her mattress while the valkyrie focused her ministrations on the small bundle of nerves that had been screaming her name ever since they started touching earlier that night. 

Siegrun tested it until she found the way that made Yasfa’s toes curl and her worry about her wall neighbors knowing what she was up to completely disappear, sounds coming freely from her lips, her body a bunch of strings that Siegrun mastered how to play by ear in no time at all. 

“Oh, please-” Yasfa finally broke, her thighs shaking, eyes blinking shut. “Siegrun, I can’t, I-” 

Siegrun slapped Yasfa’s left breast with her hand. “Didn’t I tell you not to take your eyes off of me?” 

The valkyrie’s eyes widened, because well. Yasfa could only surmise that the woman did not expect that. 

Yasfa’s toes curled, her hands clutched the sheets, and the genasi threw her head back, back arched forward, face contorted in bliss. The sharp pain from the slap had been the tipping point for her, insides clenching with liquid fire as she moaned Siegrun’s name like a prayer. 

Clearly, though, the valkyrie wasn’t done, because as soon as her body stopped quivering, Siegrun slapped Yasfa’s right breast with the same playful strength as before, making her yelp. 

“Did I say we finished?” She asked, another slap tore another whine from the genasi. 

And Yasfa had known playing with Sieg - be that in a sparring match or _anywhere,_ really - would always mean danger, but, well. 

She did not quite expect _this_. 

Because she did _not_ win the fight, but what she _did_ win was so, _so_ much better. 


End file.
